From Under Cover
by Rassiel-Magics
Summary: Luego de innumerables veces de ser rechazada y humillada por Gumball, Fionna finalmente se da cuenta de la clase de persona que es, pero eso no se quedaría así, ella tendría una dulce venganza, tan dulce como una manzana. Con el corazón de una mujer no se juega y Gumball tuvo que aprenderlo a las malas. [One-shot de Halloween (atrasado ya se)] [Rated T por Gore y temas fuertes]


**Nota: Todo lo que sale en negrita/cursiva es parte de la cancion :3**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Seco estaba mi corazón<em>**

**_Nunca pensé que podría haber cambiado_**

Si, así es, seco, esa era la única palabra que podía describir el estado en el que mi corazón se encontraba, finalmente me había dado cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho no tenía ningún significado. Cambie, ya no soy la misma idiota que fui alguna vez, la idiota que solo por querer hacer el bien era de las que todos se aprovechaban, sobretodo **_él_**

Aun no me creo que fuese capaz de hacer todo lo que me decía, solo porque sí, porque era una imbécil enamorada y el muy desgraciado se aprovechaba de ello

**_Mi vida ordinaria se volvía rosa_**

**_Cuando adelante de mi estaba el tú de siempre_**

Cada vez que veníamos al dulce reino y lo veía, sentía que todo y todos a nuestro alrededor desaparecían, y quedaba una atmósfera de color rosa en la que solo nos encontrábamos nosotros dos, el mundo no importaba.

Que estupidez.

**_Mi desilusión creció cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron._**

El volteaba y nuestros ojos se encontraban, entonces se acercaba a nosotras con su típica sonrisita hipócrita de niño bonito.

-Hola Fionna- esas simples palabras hacían a mi corazón latir, mis piernas temblaban y los nervios me invadían.

Esa maldita sonrisita, era como si me hechizara, hacia todo lo que me dijera con solo "pedirlo" usando su sonrisa. Y digo "pedirlo" entre comillas porque sinceramente nunca escuche un "por favor" o al menos un "gracias Fionna", solo... Era una orden.

Pero ya no más, no soy la misma y tampoco lo volveré a ser.

**_Lo he entendido, no me iré más_**

Ahora voy camino a otro de los estúpidos bailes que Gumball organiza cada 5 minutos, por cualquier cosa.

Mi cabello rubio se mueve en la dirección en la que el viento se mueve, ocultando mis ojos azules con mi flequillo. ¿Ya había dicho lo mucho que odio llevar vestido?, creo que no, o no lo he dicho o Cake aun no lo entiende pues ella insiste en colocarme los vestidos más jodidamente pomposos que existen y que si no existen ella los hace. Al menos esta vez fue algo sencillo, un vestido de corte cascada azul zafiro con una cinta negra en la cintura haciendo un moño, me alegro que sea así, un vestido más pomposo dificultaría lo que tengo planeado.

Seguro se preguntaran ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Porque de repente Fionna la humana habla de esa manera del príncipe Gumball?

Bueno lo que paso fue esto.

Fue exactamente hace tres semanas y media, el día de mi cumpleaños número 18.

**_-Flashback-_**

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Fionnita!- exclamo Cake de repente, saltando a abrazarme con gran emoción.

-Gracias Cake- le respondí sonriendo, mientras veía como me servía el desayuno, unos hot cakes con algunas frutas y con la escritura "Happy Birthday, Fi" hecha de crema batida.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hermosa- escuche que alguien me hablo en el oído, la sangre se me subió al rostro, sentía mis mejillas arder, conocía a la perfección esa voz.

-¡Kyaaaa!- grite tomándolo en peso por el brazo y lanzándolo al suelo -¡Marshall podrías dejar de asustarme así!

-Lo siento Fi, solo quería venir a saludar, no todos los días cumples 18- respondió adolorido por el golpe, sin quitarse la sonrisa de la cara tomando asiento en la mesa.

-Bueno... Gracias...- comencé a comer, tratando de no establecer contacto visual con el vampiro, estaba sonrojada y no quería que me viera así.

-Ya bueno- interrumpió Cake -Mi niña, ¿lo sabias? El dulce príncipe volvió ayer de su viaje y esta noche organizara un baile, eso sí es una "coincidencia"- dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

-¡En serio!- no pude evitar el saltar de la emoción, por glob, el príncipe organizaría una fiesta por mi cumpleaños

Marshall bufo.

-¿Iras al baile ese, Fi?- musitó Marshall, su voz animada había sido reemplazada por una fría, desviaba la mirada evitando el mirarme a toda costa.

-¡Claro que ira!- exclamo Cake antes de que yo pudiera contestar -¡Y será la más hermosa del lugar! ¡Dejara al príncipe con la barbilla por el suelo!

Me sonroje a mas no poder en ese momento, la idea de que Gumball se quedara mirándome boquiabierto al verme llegar, hacía que sintiera que miles de mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago.

-Lo cual me recuerda, aquí está tu regalo- abrí bien los ojos de la impresión, Cake traía en sus patas una caja de color rojo, adornado con un moño blanco.

Lentamente lo desate y la caja se desarmó, dejando una linda caja musical, tenía un par de figuras; una chica de largo cabello con un hermoso vestido y un chico con un traje elegante, tomados de las manos daban vueltas al son de la hermosa melodía que salía de la cajita.

**_Dentro de una pequeña caja se refleja otro mundo_**

**_Tal vez aquella figura falsa finalmente me engañará._**

-Quería darte una vista previa de lo que pasaría en el baile- dijo Cake orgullosa

-Cake es hermosa...- me quede hipnotizada por la melodía, mirando como las figuras danzaban a su ritmo, de un momento a otro, el cabello de la muñequita se tornó rubio y su vestido tomo un lindo azul, por otra parte su compañero se tornó rosa, tanto su cabello como su traje, eran ella y Gumball, se miraban a los ojos mientras bailaban, concentrados en el otro sin despegar sus ojos

-Tsk, como sea, creo que me voy- murmuro Marshall sacándome de mis pensamientos, me quede mirándolo, salió y azotó la puerta, su cambio de actitud tan drástico me dejo confundida.

Horas más tarde, estaba lista para ir al baile, Cake había conseguido un vestido blanco con detalles azules para mí, además me dio un par de hermosas zapatillas hechas de cristal, me hizo sentir como esa chica del cuento que mama nos leía ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, Cenicienta.

Luego de caminar durante un buen rato, llegamos al castillo, estaba cuidadosamente adornado, ¿Se había tomado esa molestia por mí?, estaba tan contenta.

Y ahí estaba el, hablaba con la mentita. Cuando nos vio se acercó con su típica sonrisa que me hacía babear como tonta.

**_Traeré zapatos de cristal ya que voy a verte._**

-Fionna, Cake, bienvenidas-

-H-Hola...- tartamudeé con nerviosismo -G-Gracias por la fiesta-

Me miro confundido.

-¿Eh? ¿Porque me lo agradeces?- pregunto con la cabeza ladeada

-Es mi cumpleaños, por eso hiciste la fiesta ¿No?- seguro estaba jugando, sí, eso era

-¿Es tu cumpleaños?-

**_Detengo el tiempo, no quiero que se rompan._**

En ese momento, sentí como todo se paralizo, no sabía cómo sentirme, dentro de mi había una combinación de emociones, rabia, dolor, decepción, vergüenza.

**_-End Flashback-_**

Y un rato más tarde esas emociones se volvieron más fuertes, reemplazando la vergüenza con más rabia.

Salí un rato para aclarar mi mente y en lo que volví para hablar con el de nuevo y así aclarar las cosas lo encontré, hablando plácidamente con una chica, su sonrisa era aún más grande que la del gato de Cheshire mientras descaradamente deslizaba su mano por la pierna de la chica. Marshall tuvo que sacarme de ahí y acompañarme a casa para que no hiciera una tontería.

Eso fue el colmo.

**_Cuantas veces te he visto?_**

**_Y cada vez te dije "Eres hermoso"_**

"Príncipe eres tan lindo" "Príncipe eres importante para mí" "Te quiero" ¡A la mierda tanta mierda!

Cada que lo veía, era solo para pedirme cosas y cuando le decía lo que sentía, el me avergonzaba y me hacía sentir mal, aun así, seguía como una estúpida detrás de él.

-Oh Fionna, al fin llegas- lo oí de repente acercándose a mí, su sonrisa llena de hipocresía me enfermaba, su semblante de "Bitch please, soy el príncipe, soy mejor que todos" Ugh, casi vomito.

-Buenas noches, príncipe- respondí con una sonrisa más falsa que el bronceado de un vampiro, apretando los dientes al final de la frase

**_Mi deseo aumenta cuando escucho tu voz._**

**_No puedo soportar esto_**

No creo poder seguir mucho con este teatro, mi paciencia no da para eso, no lo soportaré, pero debo hacerlo, esta noche llevare a cabo mi venganza.

**_Porque no me miras solo a mí?_**

-Oh, príncipe, he traído un regalo para ti- sonreí con malicia, pero él no se dio cuenta

-¿En serio? ¿Qué es?-

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó más, con lentitud saque del estúpido bolso que Cake me hizo usar, una manzana de un hermoso color rojo, que brillaba como si de un diamante se tratase.

-Es una manzana nocturna, son muy raras y es muy difícil encontrarlas- arqueo ambas cejas ante mis palabras -Lo mejor para el príncipe

-Vaya, oí de ellas pero... Nunca vi una en mi vida- se quedó mirando su propio reflejo en la manzana, "Típico" pensé

-Vamos a afuera, son más deliciosas si se comen a la luz de la luna-

**_Estoy hechizada por la magia de tu sonrisa en este mundo enloquecido_**

**_Si tan solo pudieras reconocerlo_**

Asintió y ambos salimos al jardín trasero, que por suerte estaba vació.

-Es un gran regalo de tu parte, gracias Fionna- vaya, creo que la primera vez que lo oigo decir tal palabra

-No es nada, cómela, te gustara-

Acerco su rostro a la fruta, poco a poco para después encajar sus dientes en ella, sonreí mas, comenzó a masticar y se quedó mirándome.

**_Traeré una manzana envenenada ya que voy a verte_**

-F-Fionna, ¿Que tiene esta manzana?- pregunto con dificultad para hablar, ante esto no pude evitarlo más y comencé a reírme -¿Q-Que te pasa? ¡C-Contesta!- finalmente las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo, los párpados le pesaban eso se notaba, así que con una sonrisa me acerque a él y susurre:

**_Detengo el tiempo y toda esta a mi merced_**

Al verlo caer inconsciente no hice más que sonreír, para mi suerte, cerca había un pasadizo secreto que nos llevaba a la habitación principal, así que lo arrastre escaleras arriba, abrí la puerta e inmediatamente el olor a chicle me llego a las fosas nasales, paredes pintadas de rosa fuerte, una ventana y justo en el medio una cama circular de color rosa claro.

Levante a Gumball y lo coloque sobre la cama, até sus manos y pies a la cama, asegurándome de que los nudos fuesen lo suficientemente fuertes para que no se soltara, una vez que termine, saque mis "juguetes" para prepararlos para cuando despertara, me recargue en la pared a esperar.

Cinco minutos

Diez.

Quince.

¡Comienzo a impacientarme!

Me acerque a él propinándole una fuerte cachetada que lo hizo despertar en el acto.

-¿Q-Que...? -hablo desconcertado- ¿Que ra...? ¡Fionna! ¿¡Que hacemos aquí!?-

-Hasta que despiertas, comenzaba a perder la paciencia- dije juguetonamente con una sonrisa

Me miro confundido y se dio cuenta de que estaba atado a la cama.

-¿Que ra...?-

-Aww! ¡Ya te diste cuenta!-

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Suéltame!-

-Lo siento pero no... Has hecho muchas cosas malas y es hora de que pagues por ello-

-Ha! ¿Y qué vas a hacerme? ¿Crees que me das miedo? ¡Por favor! Ya verás cuando me suelte ¡Guardias banana! ¡Guardias banana!-

-Oh, yo que tu dejaría de gritar, pues ellos no vendrán ¿Sabes Gumball? Durante un viaje que hice con Cake, encontré un extraño amuleto, con el puedo controlar el tiempo a mi antojo, puedo detenerlo y acelerarlo... Pero bueno, dejemos la palabrería ¡empecemos a jugar! Siempre es más divertido cuando ambos jugadores están entusiasmados.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Sera un juego muy bonito y divertido! Te romperé brazos y piernas con este lindo tubo de metal -levante el tubo para que lo viera mejor mientras hablaba -Te quitaremos pedazos de piel, luego te desmembraremos y sacaremos tus tripas ¡Que divertido!

-¡Estás loca! ¡Suéltame pequeña perra!-

Fruncí el entrecejo levemente y me acerque un poco a él.

-Gumball, un buen príncipe no dice groserías- lo mire fingiendo un puchero y sin titubear apreté el tubo y golpee su pierna derecha con toda mi fuerza, haciéndolo gritar y arquearse del dolor -Pero... Creo que tenemos más que claro que no eres un buen príncipe, mucho menos una buena persona, si lo fueras entonces no hubieras echo lo que hiciste- golpee su otra pierna y grito aún más fuerte

-¿¡De que mierda hablas!?- hablo jadeando

-Ssss, respuesta equivocada- golpee su brazo izquierdo, esta vez solo gruño -¿No lo recuerdas Gumball? ¡Sobre esta misma cama quisiste aprovecharte de mí! ¡De no haber sido por Cake me habrías violado! Y lo peor del caso ¡me hiciste creer que me había desmayado y todo lo había provocado la reina helada! Recuerda el baile de hace unas semanas, andabas toqueteando a una chica, te la llevaste a la cama ¡Y al día siguiente le dijiste a todos que ella te acosaba y la metiste a un calabozo!-

Se rio levemente, esa risita soncarrona hizo hervir mi sangre

-Así que fue eso, vaya no pensé que tuvieras la inteligencia para darte cuenta de que lo que paso ese día no tenía que ver con Simone. Además esa tipa era una idiota, no puedo creer que fuiste la única que creyó en ella "Eso no es cierto, él fue quien me llevo a la habitación, ¡Les está mintiendo!" Fue horriblemente patético

Entonces algo dentro de mí se rompió, todo pensamiento racional en mi cabeza se esfumó y solo quedo dentro de mi mente, como si de una luz en la oscuridad se tratase, una voz que me repetía una y otra vez "Mátalo".

**_Como de costumbre, no estabas a mi lado_**

-Nunca entendí como no me di cuenta del idiota que eras, siempre que necesitaba que estuvieras a mi lado, tú te ibas y me ignorabas, pero desde que me di cuenta de cómo eran realmente las cosas, nació en mi un nuevo sueño, ¡Este es mi sueño y lo compartirás conmigo! ¿¡No es genial!?

**_La continuación de este sueño es solo para nosotros dos_**

Finalmente le rompí su brazo y soltó otro gran alarido, dejé el tubo a un lado y luego tomé el cuchillo, realicé incisiones en su piel arrancando los pedazos de pellejo, lo observé como apretaba los dientes y pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, después de un rato la tarea comenzó a parecerme aburrida, así que dejé a un lado el cuchillo y fui directamente por mi fiel espada.

-Dime ¿Primero los brazos o las piernas?- sonreí con cinismo cuando vi sus ojos inundarse de terror, su mirada decía "No te atreverías" -Mejor elijo yo-

Coloque mi confiable espada sobre su brazo con delicadez y sin que él lo viera corte su brazo con un movimiento limpio y certero, grito desgarradoramente al sentir el filo de mi espada atravesar su piel y hueso, algo se encendió dentro de mí al escuchar ese alarido, repetí el proceso con el otro brazo, era... Hermoso, el ver ese líquido espeso y de un hermoso color carmesí manchar la cama, las paredes y el suelo. Dejo de retorcerse y gritar de agonía.

"Eso fue rápido"

Sonreí al ver que su pecho se movía arriba y abajo de forma irregular.

-Ow! Mi pobre príncipe está cansando, ¿Quieres dormir?- sus ojos estaban por cerrarse por completo, así que volví a abofetearlo -¡Mírame cuando te hablo! Es de mala educación no ver a alguien cuando te está hablando.

-Basta, por favor, déjame ir, yo…yo prometo que no le diré a nadie sobre esto, pero déjame ir- musitó casi sin fuerzas.

-Mmm, Gumball, Gumball, Gumball, ¿alguna vez te dije que...

**_Estoy hechizada por la magia de tu sonrisa?_**

Volví a tomar mi espada y entonces me senté en su abdomen, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-Vamos Gumball, sonríe para mí- no sonrió, solo me miro con cara suplicante -Bueno, te ayudo- tome la espada y la introduci en su boca moviéndolo de lado a lado, cortando ambas mejillas haciéndole sonreír. (1)

-¿Ves? Te ves mejor así- rasgué su camisa y comencé a deslizar mi espada por todo su abdomen hasta posar la punta debajo de su ombligo.

-¡NO, POR FAVOR, BASTA, NO!- comenzó a rogar, las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, la desesperación inundaba su mirada

-¿Basta?, ¿Estás rogando?- pregunté, una risa histérica escapó desde lo más hondo de mi garganta -Mi querido Gumball, pediste demasiado, ahora sirve al pecado-(2) le hice un corte pequeño pero profundo en el hombro -Después de todo, al comer la manzana, aceptas tu pecado-(2) otro igual en el otro hombro, la sangre brotaba hermosamente cubriendo su pecho con pequeñas gotas

**_Llevare una manzana envenenada ya que voy a conocerte_**

**_Detengo el tiempo y todo está a mi merced_**

**_-¡Déjame oírte gritar mi nombre otra vez!-_**

Enterré el cuchillo y comencé a desgarrar todo a mi paso, abriendo desde su abdomen hasta su pecho.

-¡FIONNA!- la sangre me salpicaba el rostro y la ropa, dejé de oír los gritos, el cuerpo debajo del mío dejo de convulsionarse y los intestinos fuera de su lugar yacían en mis manos, los ojos desorbitados del pobre miraban hacia el techo, se encontraba ya sin vida.

-Lindo príncipe, creí que durarías mas- me bajé de su cuerpo mutilado y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos -Oh, no me mires así, al final, ambos disfrutamos esto ¿No?-

Observé mi obra de arte y no pude hacer más que sonreír, al igual que él, quien yacía en esa cama anteriormente rosa, se veía tan lindo con su sonrisa, era lo único bonito que este bastardo tenia. Comencé a carcajearme ante ese pensamiento.

**_Normal P.O.V_**

-¡FIONNA!- grito Gumball levantándose de golpe, su respiración estaba agitada, su corazón acelerado golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho, como si quisiera escaparse y su frente estaba horriblemente sudada -Una pesadilla-

Se revisó todo su cuerpo, no habían cortes, ni cicatrices, sus brazos y piernas seguían el mismo lugar y su rostro... Era el de antes. Si, un mal sueño, seguro solo había sido eso, pero... Fue tan real. "La mente es poderosa" se decía a sí mismo, una y otra vez como un mantra, tratando de calmarse.

Se levantó, tomo una ducha y se colocó su ropa de siempre, luego bajo al salón.

-Alteza ¿se siente bien? Lo oí gritar- pregunto la mentita con cierta preocupación

-Si, tranquila, solo tuve una pesadilla-

-Bien, tiene visitas- musitó la maid, abriendo la puerta

-¡Buenos días príncipe!-

-¡AAAAH!- grito el pobre rosalino despavorido al ver a la rubia entrar de repente

-Que grito tan gay, por glob- dijo Marshall burlonamente quien había entrado detrás de la humana

-¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto Fionna, con una mirada inocente y confundida.

-Sí, lo estoy- tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta, el pobre aun temblaba como una gelatina

-Bien, entonces habla rápido, me impaciento- Marshall chasqueo la lengua

-Claro... Fionna... Por favor, necesito que hagas algo...- La humana y el vampiro cruzaron miradas por la actitud del príncipe, terminando de explicar lo que harían, los dos salieron del castillo, metros más adelante, cuando ya nadie podría verlos u oírlos, Fiona abrazo con fuerza al chico pelinegro y este solo sonrió.

-Genial Marshall, ¡Todo salió a la perfección!- exclamo la humana, con gran alegría, dando saltitos de emoción.

-Claro, te dije que funcionaria, le dimos una lección a ese idiota- flexiono los brazos tras su cabeza mientras hablaba a la vez que una sonrisa de satisfacción se pintaba en su rostro

-Bien, tenías razón, que bien que tu prima nos ayudó-

-¿Quien dice que ser primo de Alyssa Romanova (3) no tenía sus beneficios? La tecnología de su burdel era justamente lo que necesitábamos.

-Y con lo que Gumball le hizo, ella ni titubeo cuando ya había aceptado-

Ambos se miraron y comenzando a reír siguieron caminando hasta perderse entre los arboles del bosque, con el orgullo y la felicidad de saber que ambos eran los responsables del gran cambio del príncipe del dulce reino. Claro, para Gumball eso fue solo una pesadilla para hacerlo reflexionar... Lástima que mentita nunca menciono la pequeña tarjeta blanca que encontró al pie de la cama ese día. (3)

* * *

><p><strong><em>(1):-*Jeff The Killer salvaje aparece* ¡Esa es mi marca, Maldición! Te demandaría por Copyright pero... El rosadito nunca me callo bien.<em>**

**_Yo:-Ashdjada, tan lendo tú! U/3/U *Lo abraza tan fuerte que el pobre comienza a volverse azul*_**

**_Jeff:-*Con voz casi inaudible* Ayuda..._**

**_(2):-Cameo salvaje de Outer Science (Kuroha, everywhere ewe), además también es una referencia a Adán y Eva_**

**_(3):-**ATENCION: La saga mencionada a continuación no me pertenece, pertenece a la escritora "Fairuza" así que créditos a ella** Alyssa Romanova, es quien dirige el "Burdel de las parafilias" en la historia del mismo nombre. En dicho lugar la gente podía ir y cumplir sus fantasías y toda clase de parafilias, al final luego de pagar una "pequeña cuota" A los clientes se les dejaba una pequeña tarjeta con la inscripción "El Burdel de las parafilias: regrese pronto" así hacían saber que todo fue 100% verdad. _**

**_Y no diré mas porque le spoilearia todo a quien no haya leído la saga (se las recomiendo es grandiosa *^*)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Asjadjajja al fin publico esto, lo iba a hacer ayer pero me quede sin internet ToT, buano espero les haya gustado este intento de gore (Este es en definitiva el fic mas raro que he hecho)<strong>_

_**Bye owo**_


End file.
